Comatose
by lizzieten
Summary: A hunt goes tragically wrong, will John and Dean figure it out before it's too late? LIMP Sam caring/guilty dean and John
1. Chapter 1

Comatose

Chapter one

A fourteen year old Sam Winchester struggled to hold back a yawn as he followed his father and brother through the dense forestry. He was exhausted from lack of sleep and all the hiking they had done but despite this he swallowed any complaints and soldiered on. He couldn't explain it but he knew this hunt would be different from other hunts, he didn't when but something was going to go terribly wrong. He tried to tell both Dean and their father. But the both of them had dismissed it as worrying over nothing. Sam of course wasn't so sure, and while Dean and John were attempting to track down the elusive harpy, he was wrapped up in trying to figure out what would go wrong.

"Stay sharp Sam" John called from up ahead "we don't know where the harpy is, we don't want to get caught unaware."

"I know" Sam muttered stifling another yawn, he hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, because of researching the hunt and when Sam had finally laid down, he'd been kept awake by nightmares so terrifying that he didn't dare close his eyes for a long time. When he had finally drifted off to sleep it only to be shaken awake a few cruel minutes later.

Sitting up Sam groaned and rubbed halfheartedly at his eyes. Today was going to be hell to get through not just because of the hunt but because he was completely exhausted and feeling it. Not to mention the subject of his nightmares, it would be enough to keep anyone a little cautious about proceeding. Sighing, Sam pushed himself up off the bed; his dad would be upset if he didn't get a move on so that they could get this hunt over with.

"Is it really necessary for me to go on this hunt?" Sam asked not wanting to admit to his father that he was afraid.

"This one is going to be pretty easy and you need to learn to hunt anyways. I figure this is the easiest hunt you could get." Sam frowned he had the feeling this wasn't going to be as simple as his father said it was.

John took a close look at Sam taking in the paleness of his face and the dark circles under his eyes. He wondered if Sam was getting sick, he opened his mouth to ask Sam how he was feeling but then Dean walked in carrying a box of donuts and two hot coffee's.

"Sleeping awakens" Dean said as soon as he saw Sam was up and moving.

"Bite me" Sam muttered as he headed towards the bathroom.

"Isn't he just a ray of sunshine this morning?"

"Don't antagonize your brother; he's already in a mood because I won't let him stay here." John said.

"Sammy not wanting to hunt why is that not a surprise?" Dean said.

"I think he's just worried it is his first major hunt after all." John said.

"Lighten up Sammy there's nothing to be afraid of, this one is already proving to be pretty simple."

"Yeah but they don't always stay simple" Sam said coming out of the restroom.

"I'm telling you you are wasting your time worrying about this one" Dean said.

_Easy for you to say _Sam thought _you didn't have to you or dad completely slaughtered. _ He walked over and grabbed the bag he had filled with the weapons needed to take down the harpy. Ready to go Sam turned his back on Dean and John and walked out the door and got into the sleek black car. Dean glanced at John and John just shrugged.

Four hours later they found themselves still tracking the harpy in the woods and the longer they walked. The further behind Sam fell.

"Come on Sam keep up we need to stay together to find this creature."

"I'm trying" Sam snapped "I'm just tired"

"We're all tired" Dean groused annoyed at the whining tone in Sam's voice. "You don't hear us complaining do you." Sam didn't answer the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He was being watching and he knew exactly what was watching him. He raised his rifle and held it tight to his shoulder. A bullet wouldn't kill it but it sure as hell would slow it down. He opened his mouth to call out to Dean and John but before he could utter a sound he was viscously knocked into a tree his head hitting the trunk so hard he saw stars. As the Harpy came forward to eviscerate him Sam managed to raise his gun and despite his double vision he managed to fire off a shot. The sound seemed to frighten the harpy off but Sam knew it would be back and probably sooner than later. Shaking his head, he moaned at the pain he had the feeling he was concussed; which at the moment royally sucked because at the moment they were miles away from any kind of hospital and any kind of treatment possible. Shaking the stars from his vision, Sam stood and shouldered the rifle again. He hoped John and Dean had heard the shot, he didn't think he could take this creature down by himself. It was just too big.

Sure enough ten minutes later Dean and John came rushing through the brush. They raising their weapons as soon they saw that Sam was standing armed and looking around him.

"I scared it off but I don't think it will be gone long" Sam said quietly still struggling to see with double vision there was no doubt in his mind that he was concussed.

"Well you're certainly good at attracting trouble" John said carelessly unaware that the words had a deep bite to them that stung Sam sharply.

They waited for a few more minutes and sure enough the bird like creature showed up again and once more went straight for Sam. Sam raised his gun and shot at it again this time barely managing to clip the wing. It slowed the harpy down enough for Dean and john to tackle the creature, John grabbed his knife and while it was trying to get Dean off of him, John stabbed it in the heart. He pressed it in deep and watched as the life drained from the creature.

"Well that's one less killer in the world" John said as Dean started getting the body ready to salt and burn. Sam blinked trying to push the throbbing in his head to the back of his mind. Easier thought than done, the pain was a constant throbbing and it made Sam want to throw up.

"Sam are you going to give us a hand or not?" John asked looking over at his youngest that was just standing there with a dazed look on his face.

"Coming" Sam muttered, as he tried once more to clear the double vision unsurprisingly he was unsuccessful. Sighing, Sam walked forward unsure of whether or not he was walking in a straight line and went and helped burn the body of the harpy.

Once they had finished they started the long hike back to the car. Neither noticing how quiet the youngest had gotten. They just figured he was tired from the long day. It took them two hours to make the walk. Each step bringing excruciating pain in Sam's head, twice he had stopped to throw up neither of the older Winchesters noticing, they were too busy talking about how fairly easy this hunt had been and the fact that for once no one had gotten hurt.  
Finally they had reached the car and Sam sighed as he slid into the back seat. A short while later they had reached the hotel, Sam scrambled out of the car, and waited impatiently while Dean and John climbed out.

Sam went straight to bed after John had opened the door he just walked over to the bed and lay down and closed his eyes. He was asleep instantly.

"Damn" Dean said looking at his little brother "I guess he really was tired."

"Guess so" John agreed though something pricked his mind, something that seemed to be unnatural about the way Sam was sleeping. _It can wait till morning _John thought _I don't want to wake him up._ He proceeded to get dressed and lay down on his own bed. in a few short minutes he had followed in his youngest footsteps and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Dean and John were both up early packing their gear.

"Get Sam up, and I will go get some breakfast" John said, Dean nodded and crossed the room to the bed where Sam lay sleeping. He leaned over and gently shook him awake. But he did not wake up.

"Sammy come on Dad wants to get on the road" Dean said shaking his brother harder even as panic began to settle in his chest, something was wrong, Sam was never hard to wake up. He continued shaking Sam until John reentered the room having realized he had forgotten his wallet.

"He won't wake up" Dean said panic in his voice. As he looked up at John his fear shining clearly in his eyes.

Tbc? Or should I just delete it? let me know what you think. Liz


	2. Chapter 2

Comatose

Chapter 2

John sensing the panic in Dean's voice, rushed across the room, breakfast all but forgotten. John reached the bedside in a matter of seconds.

"Did you try slapping him?" John asked but he doubted that would work. Sam had never been a heavy sleep; the shaking he had received from Dean should have woken him up.

"No" Dean muttered "I didn't want to hurt him" John rolled his eyes. Of course he wouldn't even if it brought the kid back to consciousness.

John leaned over and lifted Sam's lids and checked his pupils.

"Damn it" John muttered when he saw that Sam's pupils were uneven which undoubtedly meant that the kid had a concussion and from the looks of it a pretty bad one.

"He's got a concussion" John said "which means we have to get him to a hospital pronto because I don't think he will be waking up on his own."

Dean frowned how the hell Sam had gotten a concussion without him knowing. Better yet why hadn't he noticed that something was wrong?

"You think going to overthink this situation or are you going to help me get him to the car?" John's irritated voice interrupted his thoughts.

Dean looked up and noticed that John was already carrying Sam out the door. He rushed across the room, and exited the room slamming the door behind him. He hurried over to the impala and opened the door as John slid Sam into the backseat. John laid him down as gently as he could. He pressed his hand gently against Sam's head and rubbed his hair.

"Hang on kiddo, we're going to get you help" he said exited the back seat and climbed into the front seat. Dean was already in the front seat and turned around keeping an eye on Sam.

"We should have known something would happen to him" Dean muttered the guilt really beginning to eat at him.

"I agree" john said "but now is not the time beat ourselves up about it, we need to get to the hospital as soon as possible." That being said John exited the hotel parking lot and turned in the direction of the hospital. They were lucky it wasn't a long drive to reach the emergency room.

"He's not waking up because he's in a coma isn't he?" Dean asked breaking the silence.

"I'm no doctor but it looks like it" John answered though he knew his answer would in no way dispel Dean's fears. "There's always a reason concussed people aren't supposed to go to sleep."

"Yeah, too bad we didn't do our usual injury check last night" Dean said bitterly, if Sam didn't wake up or his injury brought on something more serious, Dean would hate himself. After all it was his responsibility to take care of Sam."

"Dean" John said sensing the direction in which Dean's thoughts were taking him. "Let's try and not to worry about that possibility until we know something for sure."

"Easy for you to say" Dean muttered and turned to look out the window. A few short minutes from the hospital, Dean heard Sam make a sound and turned around in his seat to find his brother in the throes of a violent seizure.

"Holy shit" Dean cried out and crawled over the seat, not caring the he was crammed uncomfortably on the floor in between the back and front seats.

"Turn him on his side" John ordered even as he pressed down harder on the gas pedal. Things were not looking good at all, three minutes later he pulled into the local emergency room. Parking at the emergency entrance, he threw open the door and climbed out, Dean threw open the door and John struggled with a still seizing Sam. even as he walked into the ER, Sam's body limbs were going everywhere, and one of Sam's hands managed to hit John in the face. Swearing under his breath, he tightened his hold on his youngest.

"Would somebody get their ass over hear and help" Dean called out from behind John. John winced he had thought he'd taught his boys better manners than that.

It seemed to work though, a nurse came running over with a gurney.

"What's his name?" she asked as John laid Sam onto the gurney.

"His name is Sam" John answered quickly.

"Is he allergic to anything?"

"Not that I know of"

"How long has he been seizing?"

"Couple of minutes he started just before we got here" John replied.

"Does he have a history of seizures?" another nurse asked as the other nurse disappeared behind closed doors with Sam and a few other nurses.

"No, he's never had one until now" John answered.

"If I think of anything else I will come and get you" the nurse said John nodded and went and found a seat in the nearly empty waiting room. Dean on the other hand was at the emergency room doors trying to see into the room they were working on Sam. John wondered if how bad it really was. Sam seizing wasn't a good sign, and the fact that he was still unconscious hours later was an even worse sign. John wanted to kick himself, it was his fault Sam was here, if he'd let Sam stay at the hotel then maybe none of this would have happened, he wouldn't be wondered what was happening to his youngest son. Sam had seemed to know that things would go wrong. John wondered how surely it wouldn't have anything to do with the demon blood that he had yet to tell Dean about. John didn't think that would manifest itself for another several years, but you never knew stranger things happened all the time. He watched Dean pace back and forth outside the ER doors, he knew Dean would be doing the exact same thing he was right now and that would be blaming himself. Dean wasn't at fault in any way, of course and John had every intention of telling him that. If he could only get the kid to sit down, sometimes John thought was a bit too much like a grizzly bear protecting its cubs, where Sam was concerned. John hoped Sam's injuries weren't that severe, he wasn't he would know how to deal with it, but he supposed if Sam wasn't the same Sam he was before this hunt, he would just have to learn to do what was necessary and be more of a father than a drill sergeant.

Dean after pacing for what seemed like ages finally meandered over to where his father was sitting, and sat down beside him.

"What's taking so long?" Dean muttered.

"Probably checking to see if there's in bleeding in the brain" John replied while silently praying that that wasn't the case.

"If we had checked him over then we wouldn't be here" Dean muttered.

"Maybe maybe not, it all depends on the severity of the concussion" John said "something tells me we would have ended up here anyways."

Dean opened his mouth to say something else when he spotted a doctor who looked to be in his late forties coming their way.

"Winchesters?" he asked stepping up to them. John nodded.

"How bad is Sam?" Dean asked getting to the point. The doctor didn't look surprised that Dean had already asked about Sam, something told the doctor that the boy was one of the only things he truly cared about.

"Before we get started I'm Dr. Howell" he said introducing himself. "I'm in charge of taking care of Sam."

"Get to the point" Dean muttered and John glared at him.

"Sam is in a coma and unfortunately right now it's a pretty deep one." He said "he has a pretty severe concussion, I'm surprised that neither of you knew about it."

"Sam is pretty good at hiding things he doesn't want anybody to know about" John said.

"You didn't notice the bouts of nausea?" he asked wondering how anybody could miss the signs of such a severe injury.

"Well the point of the matter is we didn't see it" Dean said growing more scared for his brother by the second.

"I'm guessing that's not all the bad news you have?" John asked.

"There's a good chance for him being blind and having amnesia depending on how long the coma lasts" Dr. Howell said.

"But if it doesn't last that long he should be okay won't he?" Dean asked.

"We have no way of knowing until he wakes up" Dr. Howell said.

"Okay Dr. Phil can we go see Sam now?" Dean asked not wanting to waste any more time away from his brother.

"Wrong type of doctor" Dr. Howell replied easily.

"Not much of a difference to me" Dean said "you both talk people to death." John sighed he really should knock some sense into Dean right about now.

**Probably not the best chapter but hey at least it's an update. Hope you like it. Happy new year and thanks for reading and reviewing. Liz.**


	3. Chapter 3

Comatose

Chapter 3

Dean stared at the doctor until Dr. Harris finally just looked away. Sam was obviously a very important part of this family. That he could understand after all he had a son that was only few years younger than Sam. He couldn't imagine what he would do if he found himself in this situation.

"We're getting Sam settled in a room now, so you should be able to see him soon" Dr. Harris said, John nodded and stood and shook his hand.  
"Thanks for helping him."

"It's my job" Dr. Harris replied "But it's one I love." That being said Dr. Harris turned and walked away, he had other patients that needed his help.

"Well I suppose it could be worse" John said sitting back down beside Dean. He shrugged he knew John was right but he was starting to get the feeling that all was not going well with his brother. How many times had one of them ended up in the hospital and it wasn't all that bad but before the end it got worse?

"Don't go borrowing trouble" John warned Dean as if sensing what his eldest son was thinking.

"Can't help it" Dean muttered "I want to know when the other shoe is going to drop."

"You're not very optimistic" John said "Sam is going to wake up and he will be fine"

"And what if he's not? What if he is blind and can't remember who we are? What then?" Dean asked looking up into his father's eyes.

"Then we will take it one day at a time and we will give all of our support to Sammy, but you have to believe he's going to be okay." Dean nodded and swallowed hard his father was right, but Dean couldn't help but think about all the what ifs. After all something always happened to make things worse. Sighing, Dean ran his hand threw his hair, he was tired of waiting and he wanted to see Sam. He wanted for once Sam to be able to recover in peace without something bad happening.

An hour later a nurse came and got John and Dean and led them to where Sam was currently resting.

"It's just going to look like he's sleeping and since his injuries aren't that bad, it looks pretty natural." She said gently as John and Dean walked into the room. They had to admit it did look like Sam was only sleeping.

John walked over and gently brushed Sam's hair away from his eyes. He bent down and gently kissed Sam's forehead.

"We're here kiddo and we're not going to leave, so when you feel like it just open your eyes." John said softly as he sat down in the chair closest to Sam's head. He hated that Sam was even here, if he had done the standard injury check then maybe this wouldn't have happened. They wouldn't be waiting on the unknown.

"Don't sleep too long sleeping beauty" Dean muttered "I have to have somebody to annoy, I don't want to annoy Dad that would be like irritating a sleeping grizzly." John rolled his eyes Dean's sense of humor could always be counted on to make an appearance in a stressful time.

John watched Sam's heart monitor beep lazily along with Sam's heart. He was glad that it wasn't flat lining; he didn't know how he'd live without his boys. Sighing, he turned back to watching Sam. John was relieved that Sam could breathe on his own; it would have been even harder than it already was to see Sam hooked up to a ventilator. Then the guilt hit him again John winced as if a physical pain had hit him. He couldn't even remember his reasons for not doing the injury check but it must have been something dumb, if only he had checked Sam.

"It's not your fault you know" Dean's voice came out of nowhere. "You didn't think it was necessary for an injury check which considering the kind of luck Sam had we probably should have but we didn't so you can't blame yourself."

"You're right" John said "I should have considered Sam's luck, I should have seen the signs but instead I was too busy congratulating myself on a hunt well done. When in all reality it wasn't well done at all."

While they were discussing the current situation they didn't see the black eyed nurse standing in the doorway. He was wearing a smirk.

"It's going to be much easier to put him to sleep for good." He disappeared to inform his boss at having the good luck to have the youngest Winchester on his floor.

Dean stood up and stretched his stiff muscles, it felt like they'd been at the hospital for a century, but in all reality had only been a few hours.

"Sammy, you had better wake up soon, I'm about to put a bullet through this chair for the crime of being too hard." Dean muttered causing his father to chuckle, though he agreed about the chair being too hard.

"You shoot the chair and you won't be sitting with Sam anymore" John reminded Dean "Besides you're even supposed to be armed right now."

"You never know if a demons going to show up the hospital. Any of these people could be one" Dean said.

"Agreed" John said "but it doesn't mean that there are any demons here I haven't seen any signs of them have you?"

"No but doesn't meant that their not there watching in the shadows" Dean said not knowing just how true his statement was.

"Right now I don't think demons will be our main worry" John said looking at his son who for all appearances looked like a sleeping angel. He was worried however that a supernatural creature would find this as some sort of weakness and take advantage of it. John couldn't let that happen. He would protect his boys at any cost.

"I think it would be a good idea to get some protection in here" John said standing "Stay with your brother I'm going to go get the necessary supplies to get a devil's trap drawn in here." Dean nodded and John left.'

"It's just you and me kiddo" Dean said "let me guess you're going to continue to pull your sleeping beauty act?" sighing, Dean sat back down and watched Sam breathe. He found comfort in knowing that Sam wasn't as bad off as he could be.

"Just hang in there kiddo, you'll come out of this just fine." Dean remarked before laying his head over on Sam's bed and closing his eyes.

**I hate this chapter, but I didn't see anything that I could do to make it better but if you do let me know and I will fix it. hope you enjoy and thanks for reading and reviewing, have a great week. Liz**


	4. Chapter 4

Comatose

Chapter 4

Sam had been in a coma for four long weeks; Dean was beginning to think he wasn't going to wake up. He was scared to think of what could happen if Sam didn't wake up and the though made him feel guiltier and guiltier. He sighed and stood up and stretched, he hated being in the hospital. They always managed to have the most uncomfortable seats around. But if it meant that he could be with his little brother, he would spend the next fifty years sitting in plastic chairs. He just prayed that he wouldn't be there for fifty years.

Standing up, Dean walked over to the window and stared out. He was tired and the stress was about to kill him. But he was determined he wasn't leaving Sam's side. John had gone off to find a house to rent since it looked like they wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon.

"Come on Sammy, I think it would be a great idea if you would open your eyes and say hello the world again." Dean said turning and going back and sitting down beside Sam again. "You're going to give Rip Van Winkle a run for his money if you don't wake up soon." Dean watched as Sam's eyes fluttered and for the first time in the past few weeks, Dean felt hope stirring. Was Sam finally going to wake up? He hoped so.

"Sammy? Bro? are you finally coming alive?" Dean said leaning forward and grabbing Sam's hand in his. He was almost overjoyed as he felt Sam squeeze his hand.

"Come on buddy you can do it" Dean said with tears in his eyes. His little brother was finally going to be alright one way or the other. He just wished John could be here.

A low moan escaped Sam's throat as he forced his eyes open, he turned towards his brother's voice. But he couldn't see Dean's face even though he could hear his brother calling to him.

"Dean?" he asked weakly unsure of what was going on and where he was. "Where are you?"

"I'm right beside you" Dean stated "you're looking right at me" horror filled Dean as he looked into his brother's eyes. They weren't his normal brown instead they were completely white. If Dean didn't know any better he'd say Sam could have been possessed.

"Why can't I see you?" Sam asked feeling scared, the only thing he could see was total darkness, it was like waking up in a nightmare. He wanted to be able to see his brother, to know that there was no danger around him, but for whatever reason he couldn't see anything.

"Hang on Sammy, I get someone in here to see if they can tell us what's going on" that being said Dean not wanting to leave Sam in the room despite the fact that a devils trap was hanging over his bed. he leaned over and hit the nurse's call button.

They waited impatiently for several minutes for their call to be answered. Sam's breathing became harsh as he thought of the possibilities of not being able to see. _There was no way he was blind. It just wasn't possible. Surely he hadn't hit his head hard enough to make him permanently blind?_

"Sammy, calm down" Dean's calm voice broke through his thoughts "You're hyperventilating, you need to calm down, it might not be as bad as your thinking." At least he hoped it wasn't but he wasn't going to voice that thought out loud.

"I'm scared" Sam whimpered softly feeling around for Dean's hand, and when he found it he latched on tightly refusing to let go.

"I know you are" Dean said gently wondering if he was going to have any feeling in his fingers when Sam let go. "But you don't have to be afraid, I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere" Sam was relieved to know that Dean wasn't going to leave him but he should have known that's how it would be because Dean never left his side when he'd been hurt. "No matter what happens, I'm going to be with you all the way Sammy, you won't have to go through this alone." Tears filled Sam's eyes he didn't think he could love his brother any more than he did in that moment. Dean chuckled at his brother's expression; he could guess what he was thinking. But in all honesty he felt the exact same way, but you weren't going to get him to admit it.

A few minutes later a doctor walked into the room, and immediately it seemed as if the temperature in the room dropped and Dean knew that something was deadly wrong. He stood up, gently pulling his hand from Sam's. Dean didn't know exactly what was going on but he knew he was going to protect his little brother.

"I don't know who the hell you are" Dean said "but you can turn right around and go back out the door you came in." the doctor smirked and with a flick of his hand Dean was thrown against the wall and held there.

"You can't touch Sam" Dean said hoping that the devils trap would catch whatever monstrosity this was. Again the doctor smirked and snapped his fingers and with that a long crack went through the trap, breaking whatever power it held.

"Want to try that again?" he asked as he crossed the room towards Sam. who was trying to put on a brave front but was losing badly.

"Dean?" he asked softly the tension in the air so thick that it scared him. "What's going on?" Before Dean could answer Sam was slapped hard across his face. He yelped having not expected it. The doctor grabbed Sam up from the bed and slammed him against the wall making him cry out, and making Dean struggle against whatever was holding him. Dean could only imagine the terror Sam was feeling right now as the so called doctor mercilessly beat him. The kid was probably terrified and Dean couldn't blame him, he'd be scared to if he was in his shoes. Being blind and unable to see your attacker didn't help matters.

"Why are you doing this?" Dean cried as his brother's cries for help echoed in his ears. He couldn't stand the sound because there was nothing that Dean could do for him.

"Who says I have to have a reason to do anything" the demon said before drawing his foot back and kicking Sam so hard in his stomach, that the nearly unconscious kid coughed up blood.

"You're going to die" Dean growled he watched the beating continue. He closed his eyes for a moment trying to get the images out of his head. But he knew he wouldn't ever forget them, nor would he forget his brother's terrified cries for help. "I'm not letting you get by with this, you hurt my brother you will rot in hell!"

"I don't see you doing anything about it" the demon said as he kicked Sam again and this time Dean could hear the sound of breaking ribs. Fortunately this time though no painful cries were heard, it would seem that Sam had finally passed out. Dean glared at the demon who was now standing over Sam's broken body.

"I'm going to tear you apart" Dean said from between clenched teeth, "I'm going to inflict as much pain on you as you made Sammy go through, there is no escaping it."

That being said Sam's door was flung open and John and Bobby stood in the doorway and they were both reciting an exorcism. It didn't take long for the demon to disappear and as soon as it did, Dean was released and he rushed over to his brother.

"Sammy" he cried out gently turned Sam over. Dean wanted to gag; Sam's face was badly swollen and bloody. Just the sight of it made him want to get sick. Dean ran his fingers down Sam's front checking for other injuries, he immediately felt the broken ribs and winced. Those would be very painful for him. He placed his hand on Sam's stomach and felt the stiffness and knew that Sam was had some internal bleeding. He hoped that they would be able to fix that quickly. Sam had a broken wrist and several broken fingers, but it seemed that he didn't have any more injuries than that.

"I had the feeling this was going to happen" John sighed as he knelt down beside Dean. "I had heard that the demons were going to try something which is where I have been, I didn't think they were going to try anything in the hospital."

"Well, they did" Dean growled angry and more stressed than words could say. He'd had to watch his brother get tortured and that was killing him. He couldn't get the sound of Sam's pleading for him to help out of his head. Tears filled his voice as he remembered his brother's pain filled voice begging for him to help. The pain Dean felt at having been forced to watch rivaled that of Sam's. He hadn't wanted to watch, he'd wanted to put an end to the bastard that had hurt Sam, but he hadn't been able to. Turning around Dean slammed his fist into the wall. His chest heaving he let the wall have it again until he felt someone grab him by the shoulders and pull him back.

"I had to watch him" Dean cried tears filling his eyes "I had to see Sam suffer, Nothing will ever make me forget that I failed him in the greatest way possible. He begged me to help him and I couldn't, he probably thinks I hate him. I wouldn't blame him for thinking that" Dean said as several nurses entered the room and immediately began looking over Sam.

"I think he's concussed again" one said having opened one of Sam's eyelids and noting the sluggish effort to react. Within a few moments they had Sam loaded up on a stretcher and taken out of the room, Bobby hot on their trail. He wasn't going to let anything else happen to the youngest Winchester.

John hated seeing Dean so upset and feeling guilty, hell he did too, but he couldn't imagine seeing Sam being viciously beaten, and not being able to help. It would have made him mad as hell too.

"We knew something was going to happen, we just didn't know when, we thought they were going to take him from the hospital and we thought we'd had the place where they were going to take him figured out. But it played us for fools." John said "It was much smarter than I gave it credit for."

"You weren't really out looking for a house to live in were you?" Dean asked turning his angry eyes towards John. "You were hunting for this demon."

"If I hadn't been Sam would probably be dead by now" John said frowning although he understood Dean's anger.

"You should have been with Sam, maybe it wouldn't have happened in this first place" Dean shouted his anger exploding like a rocket into outer space. He'd had enough, he'd had to watch Sam get tortured and his father was out looking for the monster when in reality it had been in the hospital the whole time.

"You had better pray that Sam pulls through this one" Dean snapped before turning his back and walking out of the room. John sighed that had gone over well. Dean acted like he'd been the one to beat Sam, and the way John was feeling right now he might as well have been the one to do it.

I think this chapter was my favorite to write, hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading and reviewing and have a great week! Liz.


End file.
